Of Rubies and Obsidian
by Maribaka
Summary: Kougyoku has just returned to the Kou Empire after spending time in Sindria, and has come to the realization that her love for its king is one-sided and will probably never be recognized; thus, she decides to give up. However, just as she begins to think that love will never find her, something strange happens with the way she sees Judal; and the way he sees her.


_"He was...my first love._  
_I've loved him ever since the day I first met him._  
_But I understand. A girl like me could never become a love interest to him."_  
**—Magi, 121st Night**

* * *

It had been awhile since she'd seen her own country, this Eighth Princess of the Kou Empire. After having spent quite some time in the island kingdom of Sindria, and experienced so many wonderful new things while she was there, this palace — her home — seemed greatly unfamiliar and unwelcoming. The courtyard, the palace entrance, and everything else around her as she walked forth felt as though they mocked her. If the trees or doors could talk, surely they would yell at her for arriving so late, and call her a traitor for enjoying her time outside of their reach. After all, that's what she was, right? For having found peace in her enemy's residence, for forgetting about the very place in which she'd grown up, and for wanting to stay there forever… If they could mock her, if they could go so far as to call her unspeakable things, she would not have the right to deny them.

The Princess took in a deep breath as she met the doors face-to-face. A couple guards stood on either side of her, nodding and expressing their welcomes, before allowing her inside the palace. Each step forward she took from there felt heavy, as if she were afraid to enter any further. But, it was time to let go of the fun memories she had made before coming here, the ones she tried so hard to hold onto for as long as she could. They were important to her, beloved memories; and yet, they were of no use to her anymore.

With her final step, she was in the hallway now. Her hand gently gripped onto the front of her elegant robes, over her throbbing heart. It raced and pounded with unnecessary force, her chest aching unbearably. As she stood there in silence, the young woman went over her memories one final time, knowing that every inch she'd moved past Sindria was another second she wouldn't be able to see Sinbad again; and that totaled up to nearly a lifetime without him.

_I really am an idiot...aren't I?_ Cold, wet droplets threatened to spill from her eyes.

"—Kougyoku!" Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear a voice calling out to her. It was so sudden; and she only had a few seconds to calm herself before he appeared; but there now stood a boy in front of her. She would have cried right then and there, if he hadn't shown up.

"Old hag!" He tried a different method when she didn't answer, knowing very well how easily it would catch her attention, as she so very much hated to be called such a thing.

"Judal-chan! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" The Princess exclaimed, hands formed into fits as she flailed her arms about in displeasure like a child, her face redder than her eyes or even her hair; though it was unclear whether this burning flush was from anger or embarrassment, perhaps a mixture of the two.

Taking in her ever-exaggerated reaction, he gave a small chuckle. But he said nothing in response to it, and instead went on as if she hadn't asked. "You just get back from Sindria?" The older male questioned, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he looked at her.

She paused at this, the heat on her cheeks quickly fading. Her eyes had widened for merely a second, before she dropped her hands to her sides and straightened her posture. She felt as though something had struck her in the heart, and the tears from earlier threatened to surface again. But, she forced them back down. Then, when she felt that she was ready, the Princess glanced away and answered, "A moment ago, yes."

But that wasn't enough for the Magi, who was in her face now. He could tell something was wrong with her, and he didn't like it. Even if they weren't friends; even if all he ever did was tease her, call her names, and make her life a living hell— seeing someone else cause her this much pain— _he didn't like it at all._ It infuriated him, more than he would ever let her know.

"What's wrong, Kougyoku?" Using a calm, somewhat friendly tone felt odd to him; especially as he'd actually called her by her name again. He tried to keep his anger down to a mere ten percent. If he let out anything more than that, it wouldn't be good— not for her, not for him, and definitely not for the person who'd hurt her. "You seem a little off today. Did something happen?"

"No," She answered softly, giving a small shake of her head, even though it was tilted downwards. Her bangs were long enough that, with this angle, they could cast shadows over her eyes. That's what she had hoped for, anyway. She did not want him to see the kind of expression that she must have been making right now; sorrowful eyes that stared blankly at the ground, the corners just a light red from having brushed away tears. "Nothing's wrong. You needn't worry about me."

The Princess knew already that he wouldn't accept her words. He wasn't stupid, but she wondered if he would at least be able to understand that even if what she said wasn't true, she only lied to him because she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to be left alone.

"Kougyo—" Before he could get her name out completely, she was gone.

Judal watched in frustration as the Princess slipped away from him yet again. _She was always out of his reach._

* * *

A week had passed after the Princess returned to the Kou Empire, and the Magi had barely seen her since their first meeting when she'd arrived. It seemed as though any time he tried to get her attention, she brushed him off and quickly disappeared from his sight. Time after time, she would run away. It bothered him, being ignored like that. The two didn't have a good relationship anyways, but this only made it worse. It got to the point where he decided not to play nicely anymore.

"Hey, old hag!" Judal called out in a harsh tone, her door slamming open as he entered the bedroom uninvited. "What the hell's goin' on with you? I want an answer this time!"

He hadn't noticed it at first; too blinded by his fury to see anything but the subject of its passion; but as she sat upon her bed, blankets still laid across her lap as though she had been asleep all day until just a short while ago, moonlight shining on her through the window by her side, the Princess was crying.

Something in Judal's chest began to ache, as he stared at her, dumbfounded. It had been quite some time since he'd seen her cry, but he knew this time was much different than the last. It hurt him so, even as he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want her to see how surprised he was at this, and quickly changed his expression back to one of anger. Marching right over to her, he firmly placed both hands on her shoulders. It was in that moment where two pairs of ruby red orbs met; one delicate, one fiery; but as they looked into each other, Judal's grip tightened.

"Who did this?" He asked, his voice low. When she blinked, as if looking for an excuse to brush him off again, he grit his teeth for a moment and added, "Who made you cry?! Tell me, so I can kill them!"

"Judal-chan, stop! It's not your business, so leave it be!" She cried out, her eyes widened more so and overflowing with another round of tears as she placed her hands upon his chest and roughly pushed him away. It was the first time she had done something like this, especially to him, and it only upset him more. Her words had not made it any better.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer out of you." He'd decided, his head now lowered, infuriated expression even clear underneath a silky obsidian fringe that covered his eyes. Then he sat by the window, looking out at the moon.

Kougyoku watched him in silence for a moment. Her expression softened, though it only seemed to fill with more and more sorrow. Her ruby red orbs drooped, her mouth forming a slight frown. She thought to herself, about whether or not she should tell him. Judal wasn't her friend, he wasn't her _anything_. Could she really confide in him? Even as worried about her as he seemed, would he not laugh at her, or say 'I told you so!', or tear her down in some way? It was because of these things that she had been afraid to speak. But, with just a small bit of hope surfacing from the very bottom of her heart, she took that chance.

"It's Sinbad." She spoke, her soft voice sounding louder as she broke the awkward silence. It was even quieter at this time, as it was already late in the night.

Hearing that name, Judal's head snapped back around to look at her. His eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. "What did that shitty king do?!" He demanded.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all!" Kougyoku waved her hands about nervously. But, even as she said this, she knew that was entirely the problem. Because Sinbad did nothing, because he had not even once recognized her feelings for him, and because she knew very well that he probably never would, the Princess was now in despair. "I'm just...rather stupid, you see." She noticed Judal blink as if confused, and stared down at the blankets laid out before her, a sad smile spread along her lips.

Hopping off the window sill, Judal moved to the bed. He sat beside her, too close, too curious. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more he came to know. She didn't need to say anything else about the matters with Sindria's King, because he could read all her thoughts through those beautiful rubies of hers.

_She loved him dearly, but he loved her not a bit._

The Magi bit his lip. What exactly was he feeling now, as he stayed by her side while watching her as she cried, and as she put herself down? He couldn't find the right word to name it, but surely somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what it was: heartbroken.

"You don't need someone like him." The words were out of his mouth before even he had realized it, but he didn't have the time to think. They just flowed forth as if naturally. "Someone who can't even recognize the love of a princess before him, who just casts her aside only until the moment he deems her useful, you don't need that!"

Judal seemed too caught up in the moment; as if seeing Kougyoku cry tonight had changed a big part within him, or put him under a spell; that he had lost control of himself and did something neither he nor she had ever expected, in either of their lifetimes. He moved so abruptly, that it surprised her greatly. He had taken her head in his hands, and pulled her towards him quickly, their lips locking and her eyes going wide. It was only once he felt her mouth meet his, with her cold, damp skin now burning red beneath his palms, that he'd finally become aware of what he was doing.

"J-Judal-chan—?!" The Princess' blush spread like wildfire as he pulled away, red from ear to ear. "What was that?!"

He stared down at her calmly, trying not to show the slight embarrassment and confusion he, too, had felt. Somehow, he managed to keep his usual, albeit bored, expression as he answered, "Just stop crying, will you?" It was as if he was trying to pass the kiss off as a charm to make her sorrows go away, but even he knew how unbelievable that was. Though, before she could say anything back, he stood up and swiftly moved towards the door. By the time she blinked, he was gone.

* * *

The next morning arrived slowly, the young Princess having gotten barely enough sleep for one night. Her mind was too focused on Judal; how he seemed worried about her for once and wouldn't leave her alone until she talked to him, how he could easily read her thoughts simply from the look in her eyes, and how he kissed her so gently— a blush threatened as she remembered the last part. That was her first kiss, and the Magi had stolen it from her. Yet, oddly enough, some part of her felt happy that it had been taken by him, as though that was what she'd wanted all along.

She shook her head a couple times. What was she thinking? _Judal, of all people?!_ He would not even recognize her as a friend, so why would he ever recognize her as a woman? The one time in her life that she actually felt as though he recognized her at all had been the day he told her she was strong. When he reached out towards her and gave her a feeling of hope, that she could become something great someday. But every moment since then, it had been nothing but name-calling and refusing to be friendly with her.

Then again, Judal…he was someone important to her, no matter how he acted. Although he could be rude, mean, and harsh— he was also warm, protective, and proud. She could never come to hate him, even after all the times he called her an old hag and teased her. He may have brushed it off every time she'd asked, but Kougyoku still had the faint feeling of their small friendship within her heart, but this might have been yet another one-sided feeling.

Getting up to prepare for the day, Kougyoku quickly changed her clothes and fixed her hair, before she soon made her way down through the halls. It was still early, not quite time for a meal yet. But that was the last thing on her mind. No, she had gotten up for a much more important matter, one she would deal with in the privacy of the courtyard.

As she had expected, Judal was outside on his own, eating a peach. It was odd, how well that worked out. She was rarely awake at this time, and yet she knew he would be here.

"Judal…-chan." She spoke slowly, stopping just five feet away. "I would like to talk with you."

Looking up at her, expression bored as ever, he took the last bite of his fruit and stood to face her. He said nothing, probably knowing that she wanted to start, and simply waited.

"What was that...last night?" As he didn't give her a real answer when it happened, the Princess thought to question it again. "You weren't simply trying to make my tears stop…" Her voice trailed off, pale skin tainting red.

"Of course I was." He said in a low tone. "Don't be stupid, old hag. What other reason would I need?"

Kougyoku's heart thumped once, her chest burning.

_Don't be stupid, he'd said._

Those three simple words brought back all the pain she'd felt since the day she realized her love for Sinbad would never be returned, and how stupid she felt for continuing to yearn for him.

_I really am an idiot...aren't I?_ As this thought crossed her mind again, the Princess found her vision blurring.

"Am I stupid?" Kougyoku asked, her voice shaking as tears dripped from her cheeks, before raising her tone quickly. "Is it really stupid to love someone, even if that person would never love me back? Does that make me an idiot?!" She hadn't meant to yell at him, but after having held these feelings in for so long, she couldn't control herself.

Judal took his time studying her, and trying to come up with a response. He knew exactly how she'd felt, having to long for someone who longed for another. No matter how much he hated himself for allowing himself to feel such things, the Magi couldn't escape it now. He wanted her now, no— _he'd always wanted her_— but never did he want to admit it. Love was silly, it was stupid. Why should he fall in love? It was for the weak, for those who believed in crap about fated meetings and affections that lasted forever. It was stupid, and yet…

"Yeah," He decided, his voice a bit softer as he leaned in and whispered against her ear. "You're an idiot." As surprise flickered upon her face, he pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes, rubies to rubies, before he kissed her again. But this time, it wasn't so gentle. It was rough and forceful, full of passion and things he couldn't express with words— things he wouldn't want to say aloud. And though she tried to speak, to say his name and ask what he thought he was doing, he silenced her. Even as he slid his hand up the side of her neck and cupped it around her cheek as he deepened the gesture, he thought she would push him away, as she had done last night. But this time, he wouldn't let her. He wanted to have his moment, to enjoy this contact as much as he possibly could before it would have to end. He was sure this wouldn't last very long, and that it would never happen again. So he wanted to enjoy it, here and now. And to his surprise, she didn't complain.

When he parted from her, he dropped his head to her shoulder, burying his face in it. "You really are an idiot." He said again, his voice slightly muffled in her sleeve. "Old hag."

Kougyoku didn't know how to respond. Between the embarrassment from the kiss, and the anger from hearing that name— what was the Princess to do? Should she scream, or should she cry? The poor girl was way too confused. But one thing was for sure: Judal's feelings had reached her. It wasn't only the fact that he liked her, she had also realized just how long he had been waiting to let her know, and how much it hurt him to have to keep those emotions hidden. And as she thought about this, how he was in the very same situation as her, something within her clicked. As if the last two pieces of a puzzle had locked together, making the whole complete again.

_Maybe, just maybe, she had always liked him too_. She had to wonder then: _Was her love for Sinbad just a cover-up for her feelings about Judal?_ For a Princess like herself to develop a crush on the Magi; the first person to recognize her as being strong; and fear that her feelings would never be returned— if that Princess should then fall in love at first sight with the King of Sindria, a man of absolute perfection; then maybe that was just her way of hiding her imperfect crush. If that was so, then it all made sense to her now.

"Judal-chan?" Kougyoku called his name softly, running a hand over his obsidian hair. Silky smooth locks ran through her fingers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Judal kept his head down, his fingers gripping her robes. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous of Sinbad for stealing her heart, for doing the one thing a Magi like him couldn't do. No amount of magic in the world could have helped him win her, and he knew that. But he didn't want her to know how much that hurt him, how scared he was of her slipping out of his reach. That's why he'd resorted to calling her names and denying them a friendship. _If he couldn't have all of her, he didn't want any of her._

"Ah, I see." The Princess nodded, as if he had explained himself. Even as he stayed silent, the realization finally struck. "It was because of Sinbad." It was obvious; while she had been so infatuated with the King, Judal thought he had no chance with her. But now, as she had decided to give up on Sinbad, the Magi finally felt able to claim her.

As those words escaped from her, Judal lifted his head in an instant, angry red orbs glaring into her softer pair. "Don't ever speak of that name again." He warned, though his tone was a bit weak and held a hint of jealousy behind it. "Don't you ever...say that shitty king's name again." His expression wavered, until he'd given her the very same look he gave Sinbad that day when he told him that he was a victim of Al-Tharmen as well. It was quite a soft, sad look; one that reminded you how human he really was. He had feelings too, and they were just as easily broken; but for him to actually make that known— Kougyoku's heart ached upon seeing it.

"Judal-chan," She said gently, before shaking her head. The Princess said nothing more before placing a kiss upon his lips. That was all he needed now.

It surprised him to be the one receiving it, rather than giving. He never expected it of her.

"Kougyoku." When she pulled away just enough to rest her forehead against his, he spoke her name softly. Then, taking her hands in his, he said, "I'll make you forget about that shitty king. I won't let you be hurt by him again. He doesn't deserve you. Don't waste your tears."

She was quiet for a moment, taking everything in. Her mind was still a bit dizzy, spinning in a bit of confusion from all that had happened since she'd returned home. Just a week ago, her unrequited love for Sindria's King had still burned brightly. And yet, today, after realizing how Judal felt about her— _and how she felt about him_— all that was finally being put behind her. It didn't matter that she had so greatly desired love from a man who would never give it, for now she had one who would.

"Judal-chan, thank you."

Drip, drip. Tears spilled from her eyes again, but they were not born from sorrow. He could tell from the expression she gave him, they were created from the utmost appreciation. From the happiness she felt just by simply being recognized, being loved.

"Don't thank me, old hag."

Even with the name-calling, this time, it was spoken with affection. He reached out and brushed aside a few of her ruby locks, his fingers then running along the outline of her equally red eyes as he dried her tears. Each touch was very soft, gentle. It was so unlike him, but he didn't hate it. Neither did she.

"Promise me you won't look at anyone else." Said the Obsidian Magi.

Hearing this, the Ruby Princess smiled. "I promise."


End file.
